koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi/Story Mode
Warriors Orochi's Story Mode uses the same chapter selection format from Samurai Warriors while dividing the cast into different factions like in Dynasty Warriors. Each faction has their individual take for the final battle with Orochi. Characters and stages are generally unlocked by clearing each scenario. Officers who can be recruited from Gaiden stages are only made available by completing specific tasks. The affiliations listed in each table do not necessarily reflect changes that occur during battle. Shu Wei Wu Samurai Character Specific Requirements Most of these methods can be done in any difficulty setting. In the case of several third-party units, players must form an alliance with them before doing the steps needed for their recruitment. Ma Chao *'Affiliation:' Shu *'Stage:' Samurai Chapter 2-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Escort every peasant to the escape route while keeping Ma Chao alive. Jiang Wei *'Affiliation:' Shu *'Stage:' Shu Chapter 2-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Successfully employ Jiang Wei's ambush plot by luring two pairs of enemy officers to the main camp without attacking them. Sima Yi *'Affiliation:' Wei *'Stage:' Samurai Chapter 6-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Ruin Sima Yi's ambush plan by defeating Yellowbelly and Urutu before they retreat back to their destination. Zhang He *'Affiliation:' Wei *'Stage:' Wei Chapter 2-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Bring Cao Pi to Zhang He and have him cooperate in defending the main camp. Zhen Ji *'Affiliation:' Wei *'Stage:' Wei Chapter 6-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Defeat all 6 sorcerers and the impostor Cao Pi within 10 minutes. Cao Ren *'Affiliation:' Wei *'Stage:' Samurai Chapter 5-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Save the entire Takeda-Uesugi Army within 2 minutes, escort the cavalry to their designated route, and defeat Cao Ren once he starts moving from his position. Pang De *'Affiliation:' Wei *'Stage:' Shu Chapter 3-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Rescue all Hōjō officers before they surrender to the enemy army. Lu Xun *'Affiliation:' Wu *'Stage:' Samurai Chapter 3-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Escort Lu Xun to the main camp and ensure his survival. Da Qiao *'Affiliation:' Wu *'Stage:' Wu Chapter 5-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Under 5 minutes, meet up with Da Qiao before the enemy army reaches her. Diao Chan *'Affiliation:' Others *'Stage:' Wei Chapter 5-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Under 6 minutes at the beginning of the stage, meet up with Diao Chan and ensure her survival. Lu Bu *'Affiliation:' Others *'Unlock Requirements:' Impress Lu Bu by defeating him in every faction's version of Chapter 8-X without ever backing away or retreating. Dong Zhuo *'Affiliation:' Others *'Stage:' Samurai Chapter 4-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Prevent all 3 supply troops from reaching Dong Zhuo. Zuo Ci *'Affiliation:' Others *'Unlock Requirements:' Clear the final chapter of every faction story. Orochi *'Affiliation:' Others *'Unlock Requirements:' Unlock all other characters in the game. Da Ji *'Affiliation:' Others *'Unlock Requirements:' Clear every stage available including the side story battles. Keiji Maeda *'Affiliation:' Samurai 1 *'Stage:' Wu Chapter 6-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Before 10 minutes remain, ensure that all reinforcements summoned via war drum reach the enemy main camp. Goemon Ishikawa *'Affiliation:' Samurai 1 *'Stage:' Shu Chapter 4-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Break all 10 treasure boxes scattered throughout the map before confronting Goemon. Kunoichi *'Affiliation:' Samurai 1 *'Stage:' Wu Chapter 4-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Escort all peasants including Yoshimoto to safety. Health items and power-ups are handed out for each successful evacuation. Masamune Date *'Affiliation:' Samurai 1 *'Stage:' Shu Chapter 5-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Successfully employ the pincer attack against Masamune by following each given task correctly without rushing too far. Nō *'Affiliation:' Samurai 1 *'Stage:' Wu Chapter 3-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Prevent every messenger from escaping the castle. Cannot be done with Nobunaga in the attack team. Yoshimoto Imagawa *'Affiliation:' Samurai 2 *'Stage:' Wei Chapter 4-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Keep all lead engineers from entering the village. Tadakatsu Honda *'Affiliation:' Others *'Unlock Requirements:' Impress Tadakatsu by performing certain tasks in the following stages. **'Shu Chapter 7-X:' Defeat Lu Bu within 2 minutes of his arrival while allowing all peasant units to escape the battlefield. **'Wei Chapter 7-X:' Rescue all Honda officers at the southern fortress by defeating their assailants. **'Wu Chapter 7-X:' Defeat Tadakatsu within 2 minutes of his second appearance. **'Samurai Chapter 7-X:' Escort the messenger to the escape route within the northeast stronghold while defeating Lu Bu and keeping every allied officer alive. Nene *'Affiliation:' Samurai 2 *'Stage:' Wei Chapter 3-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Defeat Nene's clones within 4 minutes of their appearances. Kotarō Fūma *'Affiliation:' Samurai 2 *'Stage:' Wu Chapter 2-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Defeat Kotarō after all of the supply troops have been escorted to the main camp. Musashi Miyamoto *'Affiliation:' Samurai 2 *'Stage:' Shu Chapter 6-X *'Unlock Requirements:' Open the flood gates by defeating Lu Bu while keeping all third-party officers alive. Category:Game Modes